


A Time Long Gone.

by QuillOfTheAncient



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillOfTheAncient/pseuds/QuillOfTheAncient
Summary: Kariya stumbles upon something that should have been forgotten.





	A Time Long Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my terrible title. Usually, I can think of them just fine, but it was wrecking my brain. I don't like changing the names I give to my fan-fictions, but I might if I find an amazing title. This is my first work on this account! I hope you enjoy.

Kariya is terrified. Hands shaking, heart thumping. His breathing isn't slowing down and is stomach is screwed up into some twisted and sick knot. The boy can't close his mouth, it's kept agape in utter shock. He is hiding behind the kitchen door, while he hears Midorikawa and Hiroto's muffled conversation. He can feel some sweat forming from his forehead and his legs can't move. He came down to get some crisps,  _a bag of crisps._ He never expected to find out something as horrific and upsetting as this. He urges himself to not shut down and continues to listen. "I never even asked you before, man,"  he hears Hiroto speak,"how did it feel when you were told to destroy those schools. I mean, I would expect you to have been nervous about it. Took you so long to get used to Reize." He hears a pause, before Midorikawa replies, " Actually, at that point I'd gotten used to it. Being a cruel leader. You know already, how my feelings are now." Kariya heard  _a lot_ of messed stuff while eavesdropping but this was too much. Midorikawa, one of the only people he trusted, destroyed schools. Schools. Something only a crazy person would ever think of doing, And Hiroto talked about it so casually. Too casually. Kariya cannot will himself to listen any further, and he lifts his eyes up to see the digital clock. It's one-thirty in the morning now. He had better go to his room, before he got caught. 

The boy drags himself up the stairs, with a heavy and questioning heart. Too much was said. Too much was heard. Thoughts flood his head. Kariya brings himself to his bedroom door and lays his forehead on it. The cool surface doesn't comfort him. He only lifts his head off when he hears Midorikawa and Hiroto come out of the kitchen. The teenager enters his bedroom and lets his body drop onto his bed. He won't, he  _can't_ sleep. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Kariya's always being told by adults that he's too young to know what's going on. He'd be annoyed if that was the case, but right now he didn't want to trust his doubts. It isn't true though, Midorikawa and Hiroto aren't criminals. How would they have acquired a whole company if it was like that? They'd never. He's so scared though. Kariya can't hold these emotions inside of himself anymore. He starts heaving his chest up and down. If Hiroto and Midorikawa had this conversation in front of Kariya, with a different tone, the boy would probably make some sarcastic comment about it. But... This might not be a joke. His messy blue hair sticks to his neck as the sweat piles up from the heat of his body. His golden eyes are not confident and sly as they usually are. They're wide and darting. He reaches for his phone on the bedside table and shakes as he types in his password.

His gaze lingers on his messaging apps folder. He wants to let it out. But, who would he tell? What if he's getting anxious for nothing? Kariya scrapped the idea. No one would believe him. As much as it hurts to keep it to himself, he flicks through his screens until he sees YouTube and clicks on the widget. He types in some topical meme into the search engine box and hits the first result. He isn't paying too much attention to it, but it calms himself down. He doesn't bother to disable auto-play and the videos play one after another. The light of the screen is slowly causing him to doze off. He drops his phone beside him and closes his eyes as sleep catches up to him and brings him to the realm of his dreams, away from the current menaces. The background noise of the app plays quietly at a low volume and the light of the video filters on Kariya's face. There's a half moon and the stars are prevalent and twinkling in the sky. The breeze outside is mild and for now, everything has stopped for the teen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiroto and Midorikawa got over the events of Aliea when they were nineteen in this universe. They are fine talking about the trauma amongst themselves.


End file.
